Aikochan
by Anna Riza Kurosaki
Summary: Karin found Itachi so now she can get Sasuke right? Wrong! Better then you may think. Please review. My very first Naruto fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto no matter how much I wish I did.**

Karin continued through the woods heading towards two large amounts of chakra. She had been searching for Itachi for the past hour and was beginning to lose hope when she sensed the chakra. She prayed that who she found would either be Itachi or someone who could lead her to him.

When she got to the clearing, she hid up in the trees where she would not be seen. (Hopefully.) She looked down into the clearing and found what she was looking for.

Itachi and his partner Kisame were sitting near a small campfire. She recognized Itachi from Sasuke's description and Kisame from Suigetsu's (how she hated him). She remained quiet, hoping they wouldn't notice her. She began familiarizing herself with their chakras. While she was doing this, Kisame laid down and his chakra all but disappeared. _'He must have fallen asleep'_ Karin thought. Itachi sat down against the closest tree and closed his eyes, but his chakra level did not go down. If it did anything it grew. Karin quickly became scared and for a good reason too. Itachi opened his eyes and looked straight at her.

Sharingan eyes met crimson ones. Itachi looked at her for a moment before standing up. Before Karin could realize what had happened, Itachi was behind her and had placed his hand over her mouth.

"Why are you here?"

Karin quickly came to her senses. When she tried to move, Itachi's grip on her tightened.

"You will stay here until you answer my questions. Why are you here?"

Karin moved her head to the side to try to get him to let go, but he refused to release her. Instead, she hid her chakra and then let it flare out again and searched for Sasuke, Jugo, and Suigetsu. She hoped he would understand.

He did.

"Ah. So you're a sensory type. Who were you searching for?"

In answer, Karin pulled out a kunai and threw it to where Itachi was sitting moments before.

"Who sent you to search for me? Konoha?" Karin frowned. She did not hate Konoha but she still found the city in distaste. "Or is it Sasuke?"

Karin smirked letting him know that he had caught her.

"So, my dear brother wishes to kill me?" Itachi released her. "Go and tell my brother that the time for us to fight has not yet come." Itachi moved and went back to where he was sitting before. He pulled the kunai out of the ground and threw it back to her. "You will need it."

Noticing Itachi was watching her, Karin got up and headed back to Sasuke.

"Kisame." Itachi's companion woke and sat up.

"What?"

"We need to go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you yo everyone who reviewed and alerted and added me or the story to your favorites list. It made me very happy. These people include: AKATSUKICHIBI789 – thank you for reviewing, alerting and adding this story to your favorite s list. Midnighter67- thank you for adding this story to your favorites list. Shikamaru lover4ever- thank you for reviewing, alerting, and adding this story to your favorites list. Anna, Raven Likes Flowers, and Akari Temari- thank you guys for reviewing. Weaver Chance- thank you for alerting.**

**You guys are all awesome!**

**I do not own Naruto. Sadly. I will let the world know when I do.**

**Now that I have wasted my time with that (not that I mind), on with the story.**

Itachi and Kisame got up, and after Kisame doused the fire, they got moving toward their destination.

By the time Karin got back to the motel they were staying at, she was very tired. However, she also knew that it was important that she tell Sasuke Itachi's location. She opened the door to Sasuke's room and walked inside. Sasuke was sitting up against the wall staring at a piece of paper.

He looked up when she entered, and did not look happy.

"What." He snapped at her.

"I found Itachi."

**Yeah short chapter I know. But there is more to come. This is probably going to be the shortest chapter for this story. Anyway check out the poll on my profile and let me know what you want me to write about next. See ya'll later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto. Now on to Chapter 3.**

Sasuke picked up the piece of paper and placed it in his bag.

"Get Jugo and Suigetsu. We're heading out."

Karin quickly went and got Jugo and Suigetsu up and they headed out into the woods.

"Karin, how far out is he?" Sasuke asked.

"About an hour."

"So he has had two hours to get away!" Sasuke was becoming irritated. "Did he see you?"

Karin immediately decided to lie. "Not that I know of. If he did there was no indication of it."

"Not even in his chakra?"

"Not even in his chakra." Sasuke seemed to believe her lie and they continued on.

When they got to the clearing an hour later, the camp was deserted.

Sasuke became angry with Karin very quickly. "You said he didn't see you, Karin. So why is Itachi gone?" He walked over to her, grabbed her by the throat, and pinned her to the nearest tree. "Answer me."

"I never said he didn't see me. And they may have just stopped to rest. I don't know." Karin's breathing had turned into struggled gasps. Sasuke seemed to consider her answer before he released her.

"Where is he?"

Karin cast her jutsu and searched for Itachi's chakra. She felt several distinct chakras nearby, but because of her lack of oxygen, she couldn't tell who they belonged to or their exact location.

"There's two people, but I can't tell exactly who they are."

"Where are they?"

Karin pointed in the direction or the two people.

"North, about half a kilometer."

**Well that's all for this chapter. Please read and review. I really want to know your opinions. Arigat****ō****.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm baaaccck. And wacked. (Not really. Okay maybe a little.) This is the newest chapter of my Naruto fanfic. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, or added this story to your favorites list. I thank you. Now on with the story whose characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei. **

They took off immediately and headed in to direction Karin told them. She eventually fell behind because she began having trouble breathing. She had not had time to recover from when Sasuke choked her. Jugo looked back to her and fell back so he was beside her.

"Are you alright?" She looked over at Jugo who had concern written on his face.

"I'm fine, Jugo."

"Are you sure? You don't look alright." Karin knew he was concerned, but she couldn't let him worry about him right now.

"I'm fine Jugo. There's no need to worry about me. Jugo did not look convinced, but he turned away from her and sped up. He looked back at her every few minutes, but did not say anything.

* * *

When they finally reached the chakra, they stopped and looked down into a small clearing. There they saw two men, travelers, who were sitting by a fire. There was no chakra emitting from either of them.

Sasuke was beyond furious. He grabbed Karin around the neck and held her in the air.

"You lied to me."

"I told you… the location…wasn't precise."

"I don't care you damn b****!"

"Sasuke…please." Karin's breathing slowed and she began to take struggled gasps.

"Die." Chirping birds could be heard as Sasuke summoned his Chidori sword and sent it straight through Karin's body. The sword vanished, and Sasuke released a shocked Karin.

"S-Sasuke."

"You little b****. You don't deserve to live." Sasuke turned to the other two. "Jugo, Suigetsu let's go." He immediately turned and went back to the hotel. Jugo and Suigetsu simply stood there for a moment, too shocked to say anything. Then, Suigetsu moved and knelt down beside Karin.

"It's going to be okay, Karin. Just take it easy and I'll be back to help you before you know it. Okay?" Karin very slightly nodded her head to show she understood. "Alrighty then. You're going to be okay. I'll see you in a little while." With that Suigetsu took off into the woods.

Jugo tore off a piece of his shirt and lifted Karin up. He wrapped the cloth around the wound and tied it in the back.

"There. That should stop the bleeding. Don't worry, okay Karin. Suigetsu and I will both be back. I promise." Karin again nodded her head. As soon as she did, Jugo took off into the woods as well.

Karin had never felt so alone before in her life. Even though Suigetsu and Jugo had both promised to come back, she wondered if they would really get the chance. Sasuke was controlling and obsessed with finding Itachi. He had tried to kill her for making a simple mistake, when he could have made her keep going until she either found him or dropped dead. Of course, she had lied to Sasuke hoping to stay on his good side too. That didn't work out too well either.

Karin's mind slowly began to go blank and she blacked out within moments.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ground: The two travelers vanished and were replaced by Itachi and Kisame.

"Do you think they fell for it?" Kisame asked.

"Yes. Go on ahead. I'll take care of the tracker-nin."

**That's all for now. Please review and vote for what you would like for me to write about next on my profile. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, or added this story to your favorites list. I do not own Naruto. Though I wish I did.**

Itachi stood up and went over to the tree where Karin was and jumped onto the branch. He walked over to her unconscious body and knelt down. He quickly took notice of the cloth wrapped around her torso. The formerly purple cloth had been instantly dyed red, along with her purple shirt. Itachi knew that with the amount of blood she had already lost, she would most likely be dead soon. He took off his cloak and wrapped it around her. He felt her pulse and her breathing which confirmed what he had already thought. Her breathing was ragged from lack of air and her pulse was faint. Itachi decided that he couldn't let her die. He picked her up and adjusted her so that her head was against his shoulder.

"You stay with me now, okay." He knew she couldn't hear him, but he hoped the message would reach her anyway. Itachi then took off into the woods with Karin in his arms.

**Another short chapter, but they'll get longer. Please review. Let me know what you think. See ya later.**


	6. Chapters 6,7,8,9,& 10

**Hello. So I decided that since several of my chapters were so short, I'd start combining some of them to give the chapters more length. So yeah. Um…what else…oh right. I do not own Naruto. I wish I did though. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, or added this story to your favorites list.**

CHAPTER 6

Several kilometers into the woods, Itachi stopped to check on Karin. He balanced the unconscious girl on one arm and checked her pulse. It had weakened, but was still steady. Her breathing was still shallow as well.

'_Good. She's still hanging in there.' _ Itachi thought. Suddenly, Karin moaned and started to move. Her eyes opened and she looked at him.

It took her a few moments before she realized who was holding her. Karin's eyes widened and she started to try and move away, but Itachi refused to release her.

"P-Please let m-me g-go."

Itachi put his other arm around her, causing her to struggle more. "It's alright. I won't hurt you. Go back to sleep now. Everything will be alright."

Karin slowly calmed down and began to relax. She then thought of Jugo and Suigetsu. "T-They promised. Itachi looked at Karin. Her eyes were half closed and she was almost asleep. "They promised they'd come back for me." Karin closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Itachi noticed her breathing was a little stronger as was her heart rate. However, he also knew that she was still weak and needed treatment.

He adjusted her so she would be comfortable and set off again.

CHAPTER 7

Itachi laid Karin down on the soft bed. It had taken nearly an hour to get her to one of his current bases. This particular base being the closest one. A door on the other side of the room opened, and a young woman walked in.

"Itachi, who is she?" She walked over to the bed and her eyes widened at Karin's appearance. "What happened to her?"

"I will explain later, Kiko. Right now, could you please take care of her? I need to make sure Kisame reported in."

"Of course." Itachi hugged her and left, going out the door. Kiko walked into an adjoining bathroom and came back with a first-aid kit. "I do not yet know who you are, but if my Itachi has brought you here, then you must have some special meaning or purpose. I wonder what it could be? I will find out later, as will you, but for now, I will treat your wounds." Kiko laid the box on the bed and proceeded to treat the young girl her beloved had brought back with him.

CHAPTER 8

Suigetsu paced back and forth inside his and Jugo's room, while Jugo listened at Sasuke's door. After several minutes, Jugo came back in the room and Suigetsu stopped pacing, looking at Jugo.

"I believe he is asleep now. We can go."

"Good." Suigetsu started towards the door.

"Wait."

Suigetsu turned. "What?"

Jugo held a bag out to him. "We should take these with us. Just in case." Suigetsu took the bag from him. "And we should probably take the window too."

"Yeah. Good idea." The two set off into the night.

-Two Hours Later-

The two boys arrived at the scene where they had left Karin. The two of them stood still in shock at what was before them.

"What the hell? Where did she go? She couldn't have moved. There's no way!" Suigetsu was in disbelief and Jugo was equally shocked. Then he noticed something.

"Hey, Suigetsu."

"Yeah?"

"The travelers are gone."

Suigetsu looked at the clearing, and sure enough, both travelers were gone. Only the small burnt patch of ground was evidence that they had been there.

The two jumped into the clearing and Suigetsu knelt down beside the burnt ground.

"This fire was put out. And now that I think about it, the two travelers were probably Itachi and Kisame."

"So they took her."

"They're probably going to kill her too. If she's not dead already."

"Let's hope not." There was a small pause in which both boys looked at each other. "So, now what?"

Suigetsu sighed. "We better get back to Sasuke. Karin's gone so there's nothing we can do. But we shouldn't tell Sasuke about any of this. He doesn't need to know."

"Ok. Let's head back."

The two boys arrived back at the motel and went back into their room. They laid down and tried to get in a few hours sleep before they had to get up and go hunting again.

CHAPTER 9

Itachi sat by the young girl's beside. He watched the rise and fall of her chest waiting for her breath to stop. Kiko came up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"She will be fine, Itachi."

"You're sure?"

"No. But if she has made it this long, there is a chance."

Itachi placed his hand on hers and squeezed it. "You're right. How is Yuki?"

"She is sleeping. As you should be."

He looked up at her and smiled. "I will in a little while."

Kiko stood in front of him and pulled him out of his chair. "You will go now. I will look after her for now."

Itachi kissed her on the lips. "Thank you, Kiko."

"You're welcome, Itachi. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Itachi went into the adjoining room and laid down on the bed next to his sleeping daughter.

She smiled as she dreamed sweet dreams. He kissed the small girl on the forehead and laid his head down on the pillows and drifted off to sleep.

CHAPTER 10

Suigetsu and Jugo followed Sasuke through the woods. Both were silent with worry for their missing, possibly even dead, comrade. Sasuke hadn't said anything, and they knew not to bring it up. They looked over at each other and back at the leader they no longer wanted, but had to stay with.

Sasuke stopped and they landed next to him.

"Jugo, send an animal to search around for Itachi's chakra. I want to find him soon." Jugo looked around and finally saw a small bird on a nearby tree. He held out his hand and the bird flew to him. There was a moment's silence, and then the bird flew off.

"Good. Now let's get going. I want to get to the next town by nightfall." He immediately jumped to the next tree and took off. Jugo and Suigetsu took off after him a moment later. Suigetsu noticed Jugo was starting to hang back and fell back to talk to him.

"Jugo?"

"I didn't send that bird to look for Itachi."

"It's looking for Karin." It wasn't a question. He had a very vague hope that Jugo might do something like this.

"Yes. Although I did tell the bird that if it couldn't find Karin to search for Itachi. As a kind of failsafe, if you will."

"Yeah. Good thinking. Don't want Sasuke getting suspicious do we?"

"No." Their conversation was interrupted when they heard their leader's voice.

"Hey! Hurry up you two. We don't have all day."

"You don't, we do," Suigetsu muttered, then shouted back, "Coming!"

He and Jugo sped up until they were behind Sasuke. Everyone remained quiet, waiting for the bird that would tell them everything they wanted to know.

**Well that's all for now. Please review and tell me what you think. Also please vote on my profile. Have a weird day.**


	7. Chapters 11, 12, 13, 14, & 15

**Oh. Wow. It's been a really long time since I have updated this story. One year, one month, three weeks and one day. Wow. Ah well. I'm back now and I have more chapters for you guys. I'm going to continue using the same method that is did for the last set of chapters as people seemed to like it. And for everyone who asked, yes, Kiko is an OC; and Tina: It's part of the story. Now for the dumb disclaimer that I really need to put in the summary so I don't have to keep typing it. I do not, and probably never will, own Naruto. If I owned it, I would be very happy. Sadly, that shall never happen. On with the story.**

CHAPTER 11

Kiko watched as the girl on the bed stirred. She got out of the chair and went into the other room. She found Itachi lying down next to their daughter. She walked to his side and shook him awake.

"Itachi." He opened his eyes and looked up at his beloved.

"What is it?"

"She's waking up." Itachi got up carefully as to not wake his daughter and went into the other room.

The girl's head had moved and it had become clear very quickly that she was trying to wake up. He sat down beside her on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on her forehead. She wasn't feverish, but her forehead was covered with a sheen of sweat. He removed his hand and called her.

"Wake up, young one. Open your eyes." The girl whimpered and Itachi placed his hand on her cheek. "Come on now. Wake up." The girl stirred once more and began to open her eyes.

CHAPTER 12

_**Karin's POV**_

I opened my eyes and blinked several times. I did not recognize where I was. Actually, I don't even remember falling asleep. Scratch that. I don't remember anything.

_**Normal POV**_

Itachi watched the girl's behavior as she woke up. At first, she seemed confused and unsure of what was going on. And then a blank expression came over her face. Then curiosity. She sat up and looked around and then looked directly at him.

"Who are you?" The question surprised Itachi. The last time he checked she knew who he was. Then it came to him, blood loss and lack of oxygen had probably caused temporary memory loss.

"My name's Itachi." The he decided to test how bad her memory was. "What's your name?"

She bit her lower lip and looked down. She was searching her memory. Then, she looked back up at him.

"I-I don't remember." Itachi knew for certain then that her memory was gone. Her memory was completely gone.

"You don't remember, Onee-chan?" The teenage girl hung her head.

"I'm sorry, but no, I don't." Itachi placed his hand on top of her head.

"It's alright, Onee-chan. I'll help you remember." He took his hand off of her head and she looked up at him.

"You will?"

Itachi smiled. "Of course. You're my little sister. Why wouldn't I help you?" She smiled as he said that.

"Arigatō, Nii-san."

"Dōitashimashite, Onee-chan."

CHAPTER 13

Suigetsu, Jugo, and Sasuke sat around a warm fire. Sasuke was intently studying a map, completely unaware of the worry that had overtaken his other two team mates.

It had been a week since Karin's disappearance and there was still no message from the bird. Suigetsu and Jugo figured it would take some time for the bird to find her, but with a week gone, they were beginning to lose hope.

"Jugo," Sasuke's voice interrupted their thoughts and left them with mixed feelings. Part of them wanted to continue brooding, but another part of them was grateful for the distraction. "How long will it be before that bird comes back?" Sasuke made his irritation with having to wait clear.

Jugo looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'd make a guess as to say about a day or two. It still has to find us."

"Hn." Sasuke got up and walked into his tent.

Suigetsu got up and moved closer to Jugo.

"Two days? That's it?" Jugo glanced over at him.

"Like I said, it's a guess. I asked the bird to report back in about a week; and it will need to find us."

Suigetsu looked thoughtful. "So, I need to learn patience, and teach Sasuke to have patience."

Jugo gave him a small smile. "That, and you could teach him to have a little mercy for his teammates."

Suigetsu chuckled. "Mercy? What is this mercy you speak of?"

Both boys laughed softly.

"Well, I guess we'd better get some rest. Sasuke'll want to keep moving." Jugo nodded.

"It's probably a good idea." The two boys got up and started walking back to their respective tents, when the bird flew onto Jugo's shoulder. Jugo immediately listened to the bird and let it fly into the sky. The bird began circling overhead.

Suigetsu watched the bird fly into the air before asking the one question the bird could answer.

"Did it find Karin?" Jugo looked at him sympathetically.

"No." Suigetsu turned around and stamped his foot.

"Damnit."

"Suigetsu, calm down." Suigetsu turned to him.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? One of our friends, our teammates, is out there somewhere, badly hurt, and you want me to calm down?!"

Jugo put a finger to his lips and looked toward Sasuke's tent. Suigetsu followed his gaze and watched as the tent flap moved and Sasuke emerged from his tent.

For one, seemingly long moment, though he didn't show it, Suigetsu feared that Sasuke had heard his rant. That fear, as soon as Sasuke spoke, was mostly proved wrong. Though whether or not he heard any or all of Suigetsu's rant was still in some minor doubt.

"Will you two shut up and go to sleep." As soon as the words left Sasuke's mouth, he spotted the bird which had landed on Jugo's shoulder for the second time in all of the commotion. "Ah. The bird's back. Did it find Itachi?"

'_Of course, I forgot. He was going to send it after Itachi too.'_

"No." Suigetsu looked at Jugo curiously. If the bird didn't find Itachi, and it didn't find Karin, what did it find?

Apparently Sasuke was thinking the same thing. "Well did the bird find anything?"

Jugo was surprisingly calm. "She knows the way they went. She was still following their trail, but came back so she could let us know."

Sasuke blinked at him. "You said 'they'. Whose 'they'?"

Jugo's expression held a mixture of surprise and confusion. "Itachi and Kisame. Who else would I be talking about?"

'_I know who you're really talking about.'_ Suigetsu thought.

"Fine." Sasuke walked over to the nearest tree and sat down. He leaned back and closed his eyes. "Pack everything up and then we can get the bird to lead the way. We'll stop when the bird loses the trail."

Suigetsu and Jugo sighed, but obeyed the order. They packed the tents and food and doused the remains of their fire and set off into the night.

CHAPTER 14

_**Karin's POV**_

I sat at the table with my nii-san Itachi, his wife Kiko, and my niece Yuki. Yuki is four, almost five, and is the sweetest girl in the world. Kiko is very nice to me and has helped me get around and get comfortable. I really like her too. Nii-san has been very nice to me and very loving; even if I don't remember who he is. He's been telling me little facts about myself to try and help me remember.

He told me my name was Aiko, and that I was a sensor ninja. HE told me that I was born in a small village outside of Kusagakure and that I was really stubborn, fiery, and headstrong. Personally, I don't feel that way, maybe after I figure out who I am, I'll know what he means. I don't know though. I might decide to change.

_**Normal POV**_

Itachi watched Karin from across the table. She has been on a very strict diet lately because she got hurt somehow. (He was pretty sure he knew most of what happened.) HE knew she had been longing to eat something different, but he had told her she was not well enough yet.

"Aiko-chan." She looked up at him. "Are you alright? You've hardly eaten." She smiled at him.

"I'm fine, nii-san. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"I was trying to remember something, but I don't. It might have just been something my mind made up." Itachi reached over and patted her hand comfortingly.

"It's alright, Aiko-chan. I'm sure you'll remember soon."

She smiled and the four finished dinner in silence.

After they ate, Yuki pulled her into her room so they could play. Yuki took her dolls out of her toy chest and the two played house with them.

Kiko knocked on the door nearly two hours later.

"Yuki, it's time for you to go to bed." The small girl pouted.

"But, I want to stay up and play with oba-san. We're having fun." Aiko patted the girl on the head.

"It's okay, Yuki-chan. You can go on to bed. We can have more fun tomorrow." The small girl instantly brightened up.

"Ok." The girl put away her toys and went to her oba-san for a hug. Aiko hugged her, and she climbed into bed. "Goodnight, oba-san."

"Goodnight, Yuki-chan." Aiko left her niece's room and went to her own. Kiko walked in a few moments later.

"She really likes you, Aiko-san." Aiko looked at her confused.

"She does? But I barely know her." Kiko smiled.

"She doesn't need to know you to like you. Besides, you're family." Aiko looked down.

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that." Then she yawned.

"You better get some sleep. Goodnight, Aiko-san."

"Goodnight, Kiko-san." Kiko left and Aiko went to her dresser and pulled out her pajamas. She changed clothes and put her clothes into the laundry basket. She climbed into her bed and snuggled into the covers. As soon as she did, she fell into a light sleep.

CHAPTER 15

_The moment she opened her eyes, Aiko knew she was in a dream. She was not in her bed and she was not anywhere she remembered. _

_Then, it hit her. Maybe, just maybe, this could be a memory; to help her remember something from her past. The room was large with many machines. It looked like a hospital room. But, unlike a hospital, there were a great many specimen jars and only one patient. _

_Aiko quickly found she was only here to watch, as she had no control over her body. _

_Aiko walked over to the patient, although she had no idea why. When she reached him, she gasped in surprise. _

_There was a man with a pale face and snow white hair. He was beautiful. She went to stand next to him and he opened his eyes._

"_Hey beautiful." He smiled at her and she found herself smiling back and replying._

"_Hey yourself."_

_Aiko found herself running her hand through his hair. The man took her other hand and was holding onto it tightly. He smiled at her and she smiled back._

_Suddenly, the door started opening. The man looked to the door._

"_Hurry," he said._

_Aiko's hand left both his hand and his hair in a millisecond and she hurried to a nearby closet. She opened the door and…_

**I will leave off there for now. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. Please remember to review. I really really enjoy reviews. They give me the pleasure of knowing someone enjoys my stories. I'll try to update more often too. But, I make no promises. See you soon.**


End file.
